


(Accidentally) Humiliated

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Ako is tall in this, Because this is an AU where 2nd season Ako gets /tall/, Gen, Rest In Peace Sayo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Sayo ends up needing help, and is consequently reminded that she isn't the tall, intimidating and cool member of Roselia that she likes to think she is.





	(Accidentally) Humiliated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamote/gifts).



> This was meant to be a tiny drabble inspired by a random conversation between me and (https://twitter.com/NickSightings / kamote on ao3) ; check out all their work they're absolutely wonderful!) but I was cracking up writing this and it got too long to just post straight to Twitter so! Here you go.

_Stupid genetics…_

 

Sayo disgruntledly sighed under her breath as she walked around the assorted instruments and accessories that were scattered across Edogawa Music. She wasn’t lost by any means; if there was any store she knew like the back of her hand, it was this and the WcDonald’s 30 minutes from her house that served the really crispy fries. No, her predicament was one that a staff could help her with. That is, if there was staff that could help her. Both the cashier and the on-floor workers seemed to be preoccupied, and out of both courtesy and nervousness, Sayo was probably going to have to wait. Letting her shoulders rest, Sayo looked up to see the root of her problem; a brand-new, state-of-the-art distortion pedal that she had been eyeing for the better part of two weeks. And after saving enough, Sayo had managed to scrounge up enough to buy it (at the sacrifice of a few trips to the convenience store). But even after having the money, a new problem made itself apparent.

 

She was too short to reach the shelf.

 

This wasn’t a problem that rarely crossed Sayo’s path. For a better part of her life, she had considered herself to be quite tall for a girl her age, not counting any purple-haired thespians or red-haired taiko performers. But at that very moment, Sayo was hit with a wave of reality; a reality which involved an embarrassing amount of tippy-toeing with nothing to show for it. A thought in her mind told her just to come back to it later, and that that no one would touch it. Deliberating over what to do, Sayo was lost in thoughts until a familiar figure walked in front of her. _A familiar and_ **_tall_ ** _figure._

 

Now it was no mistaking that the Tomoe was tall, even for her age. But looking at little Ako, no one, including Sayo, expected her to really grow as tall as her. But **boy** , were they all wrong. It seemingly happened overnight, in which Roselia’s cute and short chunni suddenly became a menacingly tall and intimidating chunni. And while Roselia’s reaction to this was quite positive (save for the extra work that Rinko had to do to alter Ako’s outfits).

 

Sayo didn’t like it. She was ecstatic being the tallest member of Roselia; it was the one leg up she had over the other girls, and to have to taken away by her 175cm drummer, who was her junior? Preposterous.

 

“Sayo-senpai, are you OK?” Ako asked as she down down at Sayo’s scowl, “you look a bit angry…”

 

“Ah, it’s nothing Ako, just a bit peeved,” Sayo responded, looking back up at her proverbial prize on the shelf, “I’m just waiting until an employee can help me get that pedal from up there.”

 

Seeing Ako look up at the shelves that Sayo mention, Sayo watched in horror as the other girl effortlessly reached to grab one of the pedals off the shelves, feet still firmly planted on the floor. “Is this the one you were looking for, Sayo-senpai?”

 

“N-No, sorry,” Sayo answered, her embarrassment over the ordeal finally starting to show, “it’s the one beside it, but it’s ok, I-I needed to ask the employee about--”

 

“Oh, it’s this one!” Ako exclaimed as she reached up **again** , swapping the pedal in her hands for the one that Sayo wanted. And as if to make matters worse, Ako handed her the pedal, giving Sayo a light pat on the head, “if you needed help senpai, you just could have asked me!”

 

Sayo stares in disbelief at the events that had just taken place. Not only was she shown up by her taller band mate, she was pitied. The audacity of that girl. The audacity and the height of that girl.

 

With her face red in humiliation, Sayo trudges over to the cashier, taking out her wallet to buy her equipment… but at what cost?


End file.
